An Originals Daughter
by Raegan Devine
Summary: Uber spoiled, She's sarcastic and catty. An Originals Daughter. Raegan Mikaelson (emma roberts) is the daughter of Kol Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce. She's the only daughter of Kol. She's not used to being told 'no' not used to people not bending over backwards to please her. When Elena see's Rae as a Rival for Damons love and Rae falls for Damon, Who gets the guy? Will Rae (like
1. Prologue

An Originals Daughter

Rae glances at the clock on the wall at the mystic grill. She frowns and taps her long perfectly manicured fingers against the table. She takes a quick look around the grill hoping maybe her dad just over looked her. Kol was never on time to meet his daughter and quite frankly it annoyed the hell out of her. Rae slides to the edge of her booth and stands, walking over to the bar she orders another drink.

She could feel people watching her and smirks to herself. About a handfull of them new who she was, some should and didn't. Yet. She chuckled softly, to the others she was just the new girl in town. Very few new her name, the ones who did feared it. She was known to be a bit of a bitch, and very sassy. She loved a party and never backed down from a fight. Leaning against the bar, Rae sips her drink taking the time to look more carefully through the crowd of people. She saw a familiar face, one she'd seen only once before and walked toward it. "funny seeing you here." she spat almost as if being polite were a crime, which for the daughter of Kol Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce it probably was.


	2. Chapter One

Raegan taps her nails against the table and frowns glancing at the clock. An hour late. Her father was supposed to be there an hour ago. Kol Mikaelson was never on time to meet his daughter, he was never on time to meet anyone, where do you think Rae got it back after? Rae was Kol and Katherines daughter. She's the only Originals Daughter. She glances around the grill and pouts. There was no one interesting to talk to. After looking around more thoroughly she sees a familiar face and smirks, sliding to the edge of her booth and stands walking over to Damon.

"Funny seeing you here." She spat as if being polite were a crime. Which for the daughter of Kol and Katherine, it probably was.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the Originals Daughter." he smirks. God, his perpetual smirk annoyed her so much.

Only about a handful of people new who Rae really was. The Original Family clearly knew, Elena, The Salvatores, The Lockwoods, everyone Rae considered important. The others thought, she was simply the new girl to town. Another new face, another ordinary teenager. The thought made Rae chuckle as she takes a long drink.

"So tell me, Salvatore, to what do I owe to the honor of your presence?"

Damon smirks at her, "Don't sass me sweetheart, daughter of an original you may be, but young you still are." Rae frowns and steps past him purposely stomping his toes making it seem accidental. Damon Salvatore annoyed her more than anyone she'd ever met, except Rebekah and Elena.

"What are you doing here Raegan, what do you want?" Rae smiles smugly tossing her hair over her shoulder. "What makes you think I want anything? Maybe I'm just here because I miss this little one horse town."

"Now Raegan, I know you better than that, you're like your mother. You never do anything without an agenda. Now why don't we skip the part where we pretend I don't know exactly why you're here and you just fess up. You miss me."

Surprise is something that Rae rarely experiences, she's always prided herself on being able to predict what's going to happen or say. Not exactly but a sort of general prediction.

She parts her lips and widens her eyes slightly giving her an innocent air. "What kind of drugs are you on Salvatore?" She trails a finger down his chest causing him to shiver under her touch as she smirks up at him. "You're the last person, I would miss."

Damon growls and slips an arm around her. "Don't play games with me Raegan, Your mother did enough of that."

Rae twists her full, perfect, soft lips into the slightest smirk, placing a hand against his chest pushing him off effortlessly, "I would never do that."

A slow, charming, knowing and perfect smirk twists his lips. Perfect? Charming? What the hell was she thinking. This man annoyed her, he was far from perfect and certainly not charming. Arrogant, conceited, smug, irritating! those were words that described Damon Salvatore. But yet, some how she couldn't help the soft semi smile that spread gracefully across her mouth. She loved to argue, Damon was few she could be bothered with, she considered him almost an even match to her wit.

With a smirk and a mocking bow Damon growls. "You wield sarcasm like a master swordsman milady."

"How sweet of you to notice Damon." She said in a bored tone, "I'm afraid I must be going now. I've been amused by your ignorance long enough."

"Harsh, isn't it? When you can't think of a decent comeback?" He laughs shaking his head at her, Raegan wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Arguing with her was like taunting an animal. You could only push Raegan Mikaelson so far before she snapped.

"Would I bother wasting my good insults on you? A Salvatore you may be, but worth my time, you are not." She grins mishchieviously at him and shrugs innocently as if to say "what can I say?"

Damon chuckles lightly completely unphased by her. "I'm not worth your time darling?" He places a hand over his heart in mock hurt, "and all this time I thought we were going to put aside our differences, adopt a few kids, and maybe get married one day." He rolls his eyes at her "And to have all those dreams washed down the drain."

Rae giggles but quickly clamps her mouth shut. Giggling? At a Salvatore? Especially one who was making fun of her was not in Rae's nature.

"Was that a giggle I heard, Ms. Mikaelson?" Damon grins and with a knowing smile he stands. "May I see your phone?"

Rae snarls "No that wasn't a giggle, at least not from me. Why do you want my phone?"

"mines dead and I need to text Stefan."

"I suppose so then." She says hesitantly and supsiciously handing over her cell.

Damon quickly texts himself from her phone so that he'd have her number, then stores his into her phone. "I'll be seeing you around, Darling." He grins handing the phone back walking away with a smug smirk, leaving Rae watching him, wondering what he was upto now.

~Later that day~

Of all the arrogant and concieted people on earth, Damon Salvatore had to be the first one she ran into on her first day back in mystic falls. Rae frowns at her father her perfect lips pursed in a pout. "I waited for over and hour! And yet, you couldn't find the time to call me?" she yells.

Kol rolls his eyes at Raegan and smirks. "I had, other things...on my mind." Kol barely so much as glances at Rae. He loved his daughter dearly but she'd been spoiled for so long, it was high time she learned to fend for herself.

"Right, because your daughter never gets so much as the time of day from you Kol!" She snarls knowing he hated when she called him by name. Rae scrolls through her white iPhone 4s pulling up her incoming calls and turning her phone so the screen is facing him "See this?" She pauses practically shoving the phone in his face. "These are the calls I recieved while waiting on you." She flicks the screen sending the phone scrolling through a long list of calls before pulling up her text messaes.

Kol snatches the phone from her hands with a smirk "Darling, If you want to show me things in your phone I'd much prefer to do it this way." He chuckles scrolling through her texts "Boring, Boring, Boring, Your Mother, boring, boring..." A deep frown creases his brow as he looks up from the phone clicking on the most recent text message. "And what, is Damon Salvatore doing texting you? 'I had a lovely time yesterday, despite your harsh honesty. What do you say? Let me buy you a drink sweetheart.'"

Rae growls and tries to snatch her phone "Lovely time? It's not like he's making it sound! I was waiting for you and the idiotic elder salvatore just can't take a hint!"

"Now, now Darling. Don't talk like that." Damon smirks wrapping his arms around Rae's narrow waist pulling her against him. "I know you're attracted to me, I can see it in your pretty little eyes. Now fess up."

Kol shakes his head and rolls his eyes "not what it looks like is it princess?"

"LET ME GO!" Rae shrieks at damon glancing up as her eyes meet his. His eyes, don't even get me started on his eyes. Damons eyes are blue, but not just a typical boring blue, they're the color of the ocean after a storm. Deep, and endless. Her breath hitches as her eyes travel down his face admiring his nose, the squareness of his jaw line.

Rae shakes her head to try and clear her head. 'I'm not allowing myself to think like that.' She slides her arms down his chest to shove him away when suddenly his lips came crashing down on hers. She slid her arms up and around his neck knotting her fingers in his hair as his arms tighten around her waist.

Damon smirks against Rae's lips before gently pushing her away his ever present smirk never failing to make it's appearance.

"What the hell was that?" Rae asks sounding a bit dazed.

"Just to prove that you're not as un-phased by me as you'd like to act." Damon growls in her ear with a smirk before turning on his heel and blurring away.


End file.
